Ritz Palmer
Ritz Palmer is a main character in Masked Rider: Swordblazers and acts as the show's comic relief. Initially a failed stand-up comedian, he stumbled into a Bio-Metal deposit, which allowed him to join the International Protectorate Army as the Arsenal Rider. Personality If anyone can get a laugh out of you, it's Ritz. With a very social side, Ritz is upbeat and outgoing. He approaches most serious situations with wits and puns, playing the fool to hide a rather competent mind. He can actually be a rather good diplomat when the situation warrants, as he's liable to try and talk his way out of a fight if he can. He's also a kid at heart, finding interest in mundane things. He and Keith work very well together. Personas The Masked Riders of the International Protectorate Army utilize what they refer to as The Persona System. The system allows the Riders to enter different combat styles at will by tapping open the Break-Locks carried on their person. Different Personas have different strengths and weaknesses; with results dependent on the Rider accessing them. Arsenal Persona is the Arsenal Rider's default form, based on a bulky European soldier archetype. On his own, Arsenal is rather below-par in every category; being more about his weapons and his ability to switch on the fly than having a specific specialty. And true to his name, the Arsenal Rider has three distinct weapons on his person for different situations: *'Cue Vaulter': The Cue Vaulter is Arsenal's default weapon. A massive sear with great range, it's an effective tool for keeping enemies at bay and executing thrusting attacks. It lacks raw power though. *'Gun Gatler': The Gun Gatler is a miniature handgun. It isn't very strong, but it can rapid-fire, acting as a neat distracting tool. *'Hard Rollers': The Hard Rollers are wheel-shaped boomerangs. Special chips installed into the weapons allow them to always return to their owner once thrown. All of these weapons can be interspersed into the Shifter Splice finishing move. - Mosquito Disguise= The Mosquito Disguise is a man-made Persona forged by Major Hamilton that allowed Ritz to take on the appearance of the Mosquito Invader. It was originally to be used by Natalie in an attempt to spy on Arthur during a meeting with the Mallakor Conclave. However, Ritz took the Break-Lock containing the Persona Data in hopes of proving himself capable. Upon being discovered by Croyer's powerful sense of smell, Ritz was seized and this Break-lock was destroyed. This Persona, meant for stealth and reconnaissance, has no abilities or Finishing Move. }} - Combination Personas= These Personas are forms gained by using a Break-Lock containing the signature of another Rider Unit, combining the coding of both Units together. This process is known as Synchro Break-Locking. Death Persona is the first and only Combination Ritz receives, accepting it's associated Break-Lock from the Death Rider when the Invader Chimera goes out of control and rebels. The Death Rider re-seizes the Break-Lock once the battle is over, so it can be assumed that Ritz cannot use this Persona again. The Death Combination Persona adds extra blades and spikes to all of Arsenal's weaponry, as well as giving him a general power boost. * The Cue Vaulter sees a few extra blades added to it's hilt-end, turning it into a dual-bladed, skeleton-theme voulge. * The Gun Gatler now fires bone spikes instead of laser bullets. * The Hard Rollers are much sharper than before and see miniature blades added along their edges. Ritz can destroy an enemy by summoning and tossing all three of his weapons at once in a skull-and-crossbones-esque pattern for the Toxic Boom attack. }} - Attache Personas= The Attache Personas are artificial Personas accessed using custom-built Break-Locks designed by the International Protectorate Army. They see use against the Metal-imbued Invaders sent by the Mallakor Conclave. Attache Personas act like upgrades to the standard Personas used by the Kamen Riders as opposed to arsenal additions. While these forms are more exhaustive than standard Personas, they lack the time-limit penalties that plague Combination Personas, making them more accessible overall. Attache Arsenal EX is the only Attache Persona Ritz receives. It turns his suit an outstanding green, and sees an overall increase in all of his attributes. }} - }} }} Trivia * N/A Category:Heroes Category:Masked Rider: Swordblazers